


瓶中黑玫

by JIUJING



Category: WRITTEN BY玖井
Genre: M/M, R18/执事管家
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUJING/pseuds/JIUJING





	瓶中黑玫

“少爷。”  
濑名泉语气冷淡地唤他，身上还有点酒气，朔间凛月转过头来，他消瘦得不像是个正常人，但是他帅气、俊朗，朔间家的基因完美无缺，舞会上他轻笑着牵起淑女们的手，同她们一起旋转，裙摆摇曳生姿。  
濑名泉垂下眼站在一边不语，那些小姐们带来的女仆们和他站在一道，绯红着脸。或是在小声地打探他的主子，或是在打探他的点点滴滴，濑名泉总是很得体地微笑，嘴角上扬的弧度和他少爷的一样温情又刻薄，衣领下还有一点红痕。

“小濑。”  
刚刚二十出头的他身上还沾着驱不掉的少年气，但是又染上了青年的味道他的眉眼变得成熟起来，笑容里多了玩味，天生的上位者刻在骨子里的骄傲这时候开始透出来，没人能拒绝他，他天生该拿着权杖发号施令。  
泉一步又一步走向他，心脏一下比一下跳得更快，他像是上了发条的机器，一步一步无法抗拒地来到朔间凛月身边，对方好整以暇看着自己，红色的眼睛好看得让人发疯着魔。他带着隐忍的表情，亲手解开了浆过的衬衫的第一颗扣子，在朔间凛月用黑色领带蒙住他的眼睛的时候他乖顺不反抗。

“小濑。”  
朔间凛月——没有继承义务但同样属于这个大家祖的二少爷，熟稔地吻上他的唇，他的皮肤是冰冷的，舌尖和指尖却像是滚烫的火，他从来只允许泉自己解开第一颗扣子，于他而言剥去衣服的过程似乎就像是幼儿在拆礼物一样愉悦，他指尖划过了贝壳的衣扣，执事白皙的肌肤就暴露在空气里，还有被滋润得红嫩的乳首，颤颤巍巍着挺立。  
他低下头去啃弄可怜的果实，唾沫让他们看上去像是色泽艳丽的糜烂果实，濑名泉在喘息，性器也有了抬头的迹象，朔间凛月对此感到满意，这具身躯的敏感拜他所赐，是他一手调教至此，他恶劣地想泉该独属于他，他的甜美甘甜理所应当只能被他享有。

“少爷......”  
泉结结巴巴地开口，难耐的呻吟声就快要抑制不住，他明白自己已经食髓知味渴求性爱，有时候他被狠狠贯穿的时候他会想自己的精神还正常吗？但是这点微不足道的疑惑很快就被快感冲刷掉了，白天的他衣冠楚楚得侍候来到这间府邸的每一个人，他有上好的面容和伶牙俐齿，足够让来到这里的每一位老爷太太展颜，但是他远比不上朔间凛月，那双亲吻他的唇所吐露的话语才是真正的魔咒。对方的声音沙哑又性感，低低地，就盘踞在你的心头，蜜是毒药，欢愉是子弹，自三年前他被诱哄而来的荒唐一夜，他早已经逃不开了。

“小濑的里面，好热啊。”  
朔间凛月一边大力的顶弄着他被教养到能操出水的后穴一边闷笑，他的虎牙很尖，一下下地啄着泉红肿的唇，刚刚的深吻和酒精让执事先生精明的脑袋烧成一团，他恍惚间觉得是有蝴蝶的鳞粉在眼前闪烁着，他的甬道变得适合性爱，不如说是渴求性爱。可笑的自尊心早在他馋得留着口水，主动把那根凶器吃得深深的，并且绞紧不让对方退出去的时候抛弃了。朔间凛月伏在他的耳边说他的DIRTY TALK，这绝对算得上是个坏习惯了，但是确实能在床笫间增加快感。

“快点啊..啊啊...那里......！”  
坏心眼的人今天似乎是打定主意要他求饶到底，开始前他被灌了高度酒，根本找不着原来的濑名泉拥有的高贵矜持在哪里，朔间凛月当然知道他的敏感点在哪里 ，今夜舞会的窗帘厚他还不安分地去骚弄那里，但是难得一见的醉酒让他兴致高昂——虽说是他一手造成的把戏，在亲吻的时候渡给他，再简单不过了，又何况他明白泉酒量不好呢？

“小濑想要什么呢？不好好说出来的话是得不到的哦。”  
“唔...啊..才不会.....！”  
秉持着最后一点理智，泉艰难地开口，他像是燃烧的火焰，口渴干燥得不到解脱。  
“不行呢，不好好地说出来是不行的哦，小濑是好孩子吧？而且小濑不自己亲口说出来的话，我可不知道你想要什么呢？”  
“明明...！快...！”  
“最后一次机会哦？”朔间凛月的眼睛暗下来，“不然绝对不会满足小濑哦。来吧，乖乖地跟我说说‘请满足我吧。’”  
火舌终于舔舐去了最后一点理智，泉挣扎着开口了。

多么美妙啊，只消一点点美好的酒精，就能让他的地下情人像个荡妇一样自己张开双腿，把内心可耻的愿望一点不漏全都告诉自己，展露出最柔软的内里。他低下头再次开始舔弄那可怜的胸部，性器破开软肉撞击敏感点，泉早就射过一次，高潮的后劲让他的后穴更加紧致也咬得更紧，朔间凛月的循循善诱下他吐出殷红的舌，放荡的扭动腰肢配合动作，泉的潜意识告诉他说他是想被碾碎的，就好像是这个季节里熟透后落在地上的浆果，淌出甘美的汁液濡湿床单；他肮脏不堪的欲望劝导他放弃节制去放纵享受就好，朔间凛月把他翻转过来拔出性器，他立刻就恬不知耻地像是个性爱娃娃一样，撅起屁股露出被操弄得嫣红外翻的穴口，他白瓷一样的背部轻易地引起人的施暴欲。朔间凛月一个毫不留情的深顶，一下子全根没入的饱胀感让他快乐地眼冒金星，那根狰狞的性器同样拥有傲人的尺寸，毫无仁爱可言的施虐者拉着他的手抚上平坦的小腹——就连那里都有红痕，当然还有乱七八糟的液体，朔间凛月含着他的耳垂含含糊糊地说小濑感受到了吗，真是淫荡啊，吃得有这么深哦，要是把精液全部灌进去的话，会不会为我怀上孩子呢？

濑名泉的瞳孔一瞬间收缩起来，他痉挛着射了第二次，他体内含着不肯放的硬热却似乎兴头正好，不依不饶地重重碾过他要命的敏感点，泉丢脸地哭起，生理盐水从眼角滑下来，他的身上精液吻痕体液什么都有，就像是这糟糕的一夜。

尽管他射了两次，但朔间凛月却还没有要去的迹象，他亲爱的少爷拍了拍他的屁股示意他夹紧点，然后他加快了速度，精液溅出的时候肉壁也受到了莫大的刺激，泉的双眼失了焦，疲惫地瘫倒在床上，嘴角还有接吻时来不及吞咽而淌下的唾液。凛月替他舔去了，又忍不住和他交换彼此的吐息，这最后一个吻绵长到拥有了深情的味道，分开时泉阖上了眼。

“晚安，小濑。”  
朔间凛月说，把三个字泯没在吻里。

 

天光熹微的时候濑名泉睁开眼，他把一地狼藉收拾干净，换上新的西装，风度翩翩地来到朔间凛月门前，这时候其他的执事和女仆们也起来了，他一路上和他们点头示意，年轻的女孩子们悄悄议论说今天的濑名管家也是如此完美，却没有人注意到他眼角还留有一点欢愉的痕迹。

“少爷。”  
他叩响房门，语气平淡，  
“您该起床准备和伯爵家的小姐共进午餐了。”

 

你什么时候才能察觉到呢。


End file.
